Nowadays, various powder boxes develop in the cosmetics product market widely, and have already been necessary consumer goods in many female friends' life. With the continuous increase of the market requirement, many kinds of durable, elegant, and easily operable outer packages emerge in endlessly, and their social status are improved by high quality package materials and packing methods. However, existing powder boxes generally have no sealing function, and thus the content in these powder boxes are prone to be oxidized.